


Sincerely, Your (Adoptive) Grandmother

by LillyWritesFanfiction



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Annabell loves her boys, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grandchildren, Grandmothers, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Torture, Multi, Other, Recovery, also she lowkey fucked Gaster, let her help them and take care of them, shhhhhhh don't tell them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillyWritesFanfiction/pseuds/LillyWritesFanfiction
Summary: It's been three months since Monsterkind has come to the surface.And it's absolute fucking hell.They have no rights, their money is worthless, and humans are beyond cruel.With the odds against them, Papyrus isn't sure that he can continue like this. Until a sweet old lady stumbles into his life and gives him and his brother an offer they can't refuse.But is kindness really still relevant in this world? Surely this is a trick, right?





	1. Chapter 1

Life is hard on the surface, nothing like their imaginations made up. 

Monsters had no rights, no valuable money, or even temporary housing. They were thrown into a new world with nothing. Humans would hardly hire them and often abused them when they got the chance. King Asgore was trying so hard to get them all something, anything, but it seemed futile.

Papyrus had come to learn that humankind wasn’t normally kind like his human friend Frisk. Who had been immediately separated from their monster friends by Child Services. The tall skeleton hadn’t seen them since.

Despite the abuse, poverty, and loneliness he tried to hold on to himself. Treating even those who swore at him and threw rocks with overwhelming kindness and optimism. Making the most of his odd jobs. 

But when he gets a glimpse of a pair of monster children shivering under a blanket, begging for food, he feels the despair grow inside himself tenfold.

Trudging along through the sleet falling from the clouds above, he made his way to the beaten down apartment he called ‘Home’. Using his scarf almost like a cloak to cover his skull and keep most of the wet substance out of his eye sockets. Luckily no one was out at this hour so he wouldn’t be harassed. 

With a near hate-filled look he glared up at the dirty, abandoned apartment building. Windows on various floors had been cracked or busted open. The floors always dirty and the walls covered in crass graffiti. It was the place over half the population of the place previously known as ‘Snowdin’ called home. 

Who the hell was he kidding? This was no ‘Home’, it was their own personal hell.

Lowering his head he pushed open the door with his soiled, gloved hands. A repulsive smell hits him as he does. God, it smells rotten and dusty. Nobody had showered since they had gotten to the surface three months ago. So he should be used to it, wasn’t he just pathetic? He thought to himself.

Walking up the old stairs Papyrus ignored various stares and sharp remarks his way. Human weren’t the only ones who could be cruel, ya know? Reaching the third floor he went in the first door. He and his brother were the only people on that floor because there was only one liveable room. Though they preferred it that way.

All they had was their old couch, a table with the pet rock, and his racecar bed. No changes of clothes, photos, or their TV. Various things had been confiscated in the transfer to the surface. None ever returned.  
“ Sans? “ he called out in a soft voice. All he got was a loud snore in return. His brother was a hard worker now on the surface. The blue skeleton deserved all the rest he could get, and Papyrus refused to be a disturbance.

No matter how much he really needed someone to talk to. He couldn’t laden Sans with anything else. That would be unfair, he was doing so much for them just for them to survive.

Passing the couch where his brother was sleeping, he glanced over at him. His jacket was covering his face and he was missing one sock. A ghost of a smile hinted at this face. It reminded him of the way of it used to be Underground. Then, a thought crosses his mind, it makes his boney brow furrow. Why had they ever wanted to give up the lives they had for… well… this?

Oh well, no time to dwell on the past now. Papyrus needed to get himself to bed. He had to work early in the morning tomorrow and needed some rest if he was going to make it. As one of an independently run shop only workers? The lanky skeleton did not get a day off.

He laid down his worn, brown, duffel bag on the floor next to the bed. Then in a quick motion pulled the scarf off from around his head, dropping it next to the bag. Finally, he collapsed and instantly drifted off into the comforting but temporary darkness that was sleep.

If only things could change, right? 

Like they would ever. This world was cruel and unforgiving. You didn’t matter in the endless march of time. No one cared.

Oh stars, he was really starting to despise humanity.


	2. A Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus is on his way to another long day of work when a strange face stumbles into the apartment complex.

Groaning, Papyrus cracked one eye open. He was a mess and still wearing his dirty clothes from the day before. Scanning around for what had woken him up. A sense of dread filled him as he realized it was his work alarm. No rest for the weary, right?

Turning over on his side the skeleton turned off the old alarm clock my unplugging it. The button had long since broken. So, it was the only way to silence the damn machine. Sighing heavily he noticed that he was alone in the… well, it couldn’t be called a house. It was literally one room. 

Waking up to no one. Falling asleep to no one. Papyrus was alone, like always.

In a quick motion, he was up and out of the bed. He never bothered to make it, unlike when they first came to the surface. There was no point. He’d just fall back into it carelessly again right when he got home from work and repeat the next day. Papyrus had no time to waste anymore, To do things he enjoyed, this world sucked the joy out of everything.

The lanky skeleton changed his clothes and threw the old ones on the floor beside his bed. No need to shower, he could just put on some cologne to cover the smell. Besides, it wasn’t like they owned one or had a membership anyone to get to one. This was the best he could do.

Grabbing up his duffel bag from the floor and swinging it over his shoulder, Papyrus left. Slowly walking down the creaky stairs. No one in the building was awake at this hour, and if they were? They were drunk and didn’t care. Sometimes he wished he could be as careless as them. To just drown his sorrows until he dropped dead. Life just didn’t seem to work that way for him, though.

His thoughts were quickly torn from him as he reached the bottom of the stairs. Eyelights shrinking at the sight he saw. Mild fear and confusion froze his metaphorical veins and made his SOUL pound in his ribcage. Who the hell..?

“ Ah, excuse me, sir… oh dear… “ an elderly human woman paused and looked around for a second. “ Oh bother! Hold on… “ she pulled a pair of round glasses from a jean jacket pocket with a green and dark blue hear on it. Putting them on she blinked twice and squinted her eyes at him. “ I think I’m a bit lost, is this 1734 West New Home Street? I think that’s where the Serenity Care Center is! “ Then, she continued on, “ I’m looking for Marie! Is... Is she available? “

Papyrus was utterly stunned. How had this woman gotten the Monster District confused with a nursing home on the other side of the city? And never mind the fact she was alone in his dump of an apartment complex. It was dangerous for humans around here, even more so kindly old ladies.

“ M-Ma’am I think y-you have the wrong address. “ He started to explain. “ Serenity Care is located on 1739 West New Harding Street. “ twidling with the ends of his scarf his eyes darted around nervously. Looking for any hidden creatures in the messy lobby-like area. Fortunately, there were none. “ Do you have any family I could call for you? “ He asked softly, pulling himself together slightly. People made him nervous nowadays. Humans even more so, but she was harmless. It couldn’t hurt to assist her just this once, right?

At the mention of calling someone the older woman just laughed. Covering her mouth as she did and shaking her head. “ Oh no, dear, I just entered in the wrong thing on my uhhh… GBS? GCS? Whatever it was! “ She approached him and he flinched back slightly. Her eyebrows furrowed at this, but she said nothing. “ Thank you for being honest, a lot of people try coddling me. I don’t appreciate it. “

Oh, he could really, really relate to that.

“ Here ma’am, let me follow you out. I was on my way to work anyways. “ Papyrus was becoming endeared to her from their short interactions. He got attached easily to kindness as it wasn’t often shown to him on the surface. This old lady was refreshing. 

She nodded and turned around to walk out, waiting for him to join her. Then they departed the abandoned building together. “ What’s your name, sweetie? I’m Annabell Foster. “ she formally introduced herself.

The skeleton smiled at her. Granted, it was small and not too noticeable but, it was there. “ My name is Papyrus, Mrs. Foster. “ he addressed her with respect. Papyrus didn’t want to be offensive.

As she got into her car, which was actually a newer looking minivan, Annabell looked for something in her purse. Letting out a pleased noise as she found her prize she turned back to him. The lady held out a small ziplock bag of mini cinnamon rolls. “ They’re homemade, dear, enjoy them! “ she chimed with a grin.

“ Oh! Ah, thank you! “ He said in surprise. Taking the bag from her, Papyrus opened it and inhaled the sugary sweet scent. It was comforting. Then, realizing that he had other responsibilities he closed it and put it in his bag. “ I must be on my way, but have a nice day Mrs. Foster! “ 

“ You too, sweetie, “ she said as she closed the car door and rolled down the front windows. “ Oh, “ Annabell continued “ Be safe okay? A lot of people out there don’t know how to treat others. “

The small smile on this face grew a little at her concern. “ I will, ma’am, “ he assured her. Satisfied with the answer she got, she nodded and started up the car. Then, drove away. Papyrus watched her as she went with a dazed look on his face.

What had just happened? Before he could contemplate it, his phone rang and his SOUL skipped a beat. Hurriedly pulling it out he realized it was his manager. Oh no, this couldn’t be good. He answered the phone and cringed at the voice on the line. 

“ WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? “ screamed the angry, middle-aged man into the phone. He gritted his teeth together and sighed. “ I SAID 5 am! Five! CAN YOU MONSTERS NOT COUNT?!? IT’S EIGHT! WE OPEN IN THIRTY MINUTES AND YOU HAVEN’T DONE YOUR JOB! “ he screeched. 

“ S-sir I forgot to set my alarm back f-for today, I’m so- “ He was cut off.

“ THAT DOESN’T- “ there was shuffling and then whispering voices on the line before a moment of silence. After a little while the man’s voice came back on. “ You know what Papyrus, you don’t have to come into work today! “ he said in a worryingly cheerful voice.

But true to his nature, Papyrus secretly hoped it was genuine. “ R-really? Are you sure, sir? “ he inquired in a wobbly voice.

“ Why yes! I’m very sure, in fact, you never have to come in again! “ waitwaitwait no- Stars above please! Don’t-

“ You’re fired, scum. Never step foot in my establishment ever again. “

…

Why him?

**Author's Note:**

> This is short boys, but it's just an intro I swear-
> 
> Also, the AUs will be gradually introduced??????? Along with Annabell (She comes next chapter!!) 
> 
> This is just setting up the theme for this fic, don't worry. It gets better.
> 
> Be sure to share this around and comment! Kudos help too!
> 
> Thanks, b0is!!!!


End file.
